fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky
|affiliations= Turner family |friends= Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Poof |enemies=Vicky Denzel Crocker Foop Anti-Sparky |loveinterests=Peaches |occupation= |homeworld= Fairy World |residence= Turners' House (in Season 9 only) Crocker's House (in Let Sleeper Dogs Lie) |interests= |goal= |others= Timmy Turner (owner in Season 9 only) Denzel Crocker (former owner) |first= Fairly OddPet |last= Man's Worst Friend |voiced by= Maddie Taylor }} Sparky is a fairy dog that joined Timmy Turner and his fairy family in Season 9. He was introduced on the Season 9 premiere episode, "Fairly OddPet", becoming the second addition to the show's main cast, after Poof, in 2008. However, due to bad reception by the public, Nickelodeon decided to not have the character back for Season 10. Sparky is voiced by Maddie Taylor. Character Sparky is a hyperactive fairy dog that became Timmy Turner's pet. He first appeared in the episode, "Fairly OddPet." He was adopted by Timmy, who wanted a dog after realizing everyone in Dimmsdale had a pet but him, but as he was banned from all the pet stores of the town, he had to adopt a dog from Fairy World. Sparky has yellow fur, except on his ears and the top of his head, that is orange. He has blue eyes and a star on his tail, which he uses as a wand. His character is modeled after Rick Moranis' Louis Tully character in "Ghostbusters" - a hangdog, hard-luck type who means well but is kind of a doofus.MTV Geek - Exclusive: 'The Fairly OddParents' Creator Talks The Show's New Magical Hound (Video) Personality Sparky is a cheerful fairy dog but is saddened, due to most of the people who adopt him being forced to take him back due to his craziness. He claims he is just doing "dog things" by chewing and digging and running around, sometimes causing trouble for both his owner(s) and others, such as their family members and the people that live in the same town. He sometimes leaves a nasty surprise for his owner(s) overnight because apparently fairy dogs do not sleep and he just does those "dog things", as mentioned earlier. Powers Being a fairy dog, Sparky can do magic just like any other fairy and he uses his tailwand to do so. However, instead of world-changing magic in line with the chaotic wishmastering of Cosmo and Wanda, Sparky possesses "dog magic," allowing him to conjure up bones, fire hydrants, and the like. Some of his misadventures include afflicting Timmy's hometown with magical fleas (Fairly OddPet) and wishing himself into a real boy (A Boy and His Dog-Boy). According to the show's creator, Butch Hartman, "He doesn't really add much magic-wise, but he does add a lot character-wise." Questionable Side and Seedy Past Although Sparky is a protagonist in the show. He has shown a few villainous qualities over the ninth season. In "Fairly OddPet", he digs up the whole town, causing chaos everywhere. In "Finding Emo", he asks Timmy to help him bury a bone and a bag of evidence. He claims he doesn't want the FBI to find it before walking away slowly. In "Turner Back Time", Sparky is revealed to be a member of The Dog Uprising, an operation where dogs try and take over the humans. At the end of the episode, a few dogs are seen replacing a statue of the mayor with a statue of Sparky. In "Man's Worst Friend", he gives Timmy's parents a giant bag of money to cheer them up from the lottery being canceled. This initially appears to be a heroic act but when Timmy asks where he got the money from, Sparky nervously tells him to go with "I just found it", implying he stole it. Sparky's voice actor has admitted to pushing for more of these scenes as a way to make his character more interesting. Background introducing Sparky in an interview ]] The addition of Sparky to the show was first announced on July 14, 2012, in the San Diego Comic-Con, during "Butt Biting and Magical Mischief!" panel, dedicated to Butch Hartman’s two shows on Nickelodeon, "T.U.F.F Puppy" and The Fairly OddParents. During the panel it was also revealed the dog's first artwork, however, in the picture, Sparky was colored blue and purple, instead of the yellow and orange coloration he has in the actual episodes. "Fairly OddPet" premiered on March 23, 2013, introducing Sparky. In the episode, Timmy Turner decides he must have a dog, as he realizes he's the only one in Dimmsdale that doesn't own a pet. After he gets his parents' permission to have a dog, he wishes to be in the pet store, but Wanda poofs him into the Fairy World Pet Store, claiming he was banned from all the regular pet stores. There, he adopts Sparky after getting marveled by the fact of he being a talking dog. During the episode, Sparky shows to be a lot of trouble to the point Timmy decides he must give him up, but later, when Sparky hears Timmy's plan to abandon him and leaves, he ends up in danger and Timmy risks his own life to save him, showing that both love each other, and Timmy decides to keep him as his pet. Hartman explained that he loves to add characters to "The Fairly OddParents" because it really expands the show. "Timmy Turner loves animals, I obviously love animals and we don't have magical animals on the show.", he said about the addition of Sparky. Early life In "Fairly OddPet", it's said that he was brought back to the Pet Store 83 times before Timmy adopted him, as his previous owners couldn't handle all the problems his crazy behavior caused. No matter where it's gone or what is done, Sparky's either been there or done that or knows a guy who's done it, for example, when Wanda suggested moving to Mexico, he mentioned having known a guy there who could "set them up" (I Dream of Cosmo). Unknown future After being present for most of the ninth season, Sparky did not return for Season 10. According to Maddie Taylor, and a few sources, Nickelodeon executives decided to remove the character from the show due to Sparky's negative reception by fans and the network. It is unknown what happened to him between "Man's Worst Friend" and "The Big Fairy Share Scare", or if his absence will ever be explained "in-universe". The next character, Chloe Carmichael, took over Sparky in Season 10. Relationships Timmy Turner Timmy is the character Sparky interacted the most with until now. Timmy is Sparky's owner and the person Sparky loves the most. In "Fairly OddPet", Timmy decides to give Sparky away after he starts causing too much trouble, but after feeling bad about the dog's heartbreak, Timmy ends up risking his life to save Sparky, letting clear they both love each other. Although occasionally, Sparky might be mean towards Timmy, even not saving Timmy after he fell off the plane in Fairly OddPet. In "Hero Hound", instead of using his powers to poof over to Timmy and get him out of the well, he takes a flight to China and digs a hole to the well. Timmy tells him to use his powers to float Timmy to the top but instead, Sparky insists on going back to China through the hole and fly back to Dimmsdale on a plane. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof "]] Having been a member of the main cast of the show, Sparky is seen aside from Timmy's Godparents in every episode after his debut. In "Fairly OddPet", Cosmo seems to relate to Sparky's lack of attention, and Poof seems to enjoy being chewed by the dog. Although in "Dust Busters", Poof gets scared of Sparky since he is mad at the vacuum cleaner and in "School of Crock", Sparky gets jealous of Poof because everyone says something about how Poof talks but didn't say anything about how Sparky talks. In "Scary GodCouple", Wanda smiles when Sparky comes out of the sand by her side and in "Country Clubbed", they both switch bodies. In "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie", it's revealed that Sparky knew Cosmo and Wanda back when they used to be Denzel Crocker's fairy godparents, but they couldn't remember due to the fairies' bad memory. See also * Fairly OddPet * Season 9 * The Making of Sparky: A DOG-umentary References :1. This is a Retcon to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!" Category:Characters Category:Magical Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Pets Category:Other magical beings Category:Dogs Category:Characters voiced by Maddie Taylor